


何草不玄

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 林冲和杨志同属于最早上梁山的一批人。萍踪浪影几番磨折后，竟又在此间相会，着实令众人感叹。
Series: 水浒 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

两个身材高大的男人在后山随意走着，不时能听见落叶被踩碎的声音。一轮红日像忠实的卫士守在云端，俯瞰着色彩斑斓的树林。 

“你当日回东京时，可曾见到一位孙孔目？”毫无铺垫地，一个人开口了。

“你是说孙定吗？”另一个人略一思索，“我到开封府过堂时，他已经不在那里了。”

第一个人沉默着。这个开放式的答案比图穷匕见更令人揪心。他平静的表情并无变化，只有下意识蜷曲的手指出卖了他。

第二个人眸光微动，叹道：“天理昭然，佑护善人义士……你且宽宽心。”

前者掉过头来。他比后者略高几分，也更为自抑。阳光打在他们身上，没过多久，影子就比身子还长了。

“杨兄弟倒是信天。”前者淡淡地笑。

林冲和杨志同属于最早上梁山的一批人。萍踪浪影几番磨折后，竟又在此间相会，着实令众人感叹。那一晚，酒量甚窄的林冲喝了个酩酊大醉，还兴致极高地划起了拳，看得人一愣一愣的。次日，杨志就不远山头来找林冲搭话。

他们谈论一切可谈的话题：黄泥岗上满地乱滚的枣子，断金亭下一颗人头，二龙山从未有过的清规戒律，唯独一次次避开了东京。

晁盖死后，林杨二人才算真正意义上地并肩作战。他们的默契配合就像多年前那场厮杀一样精妙。合该如此，宋江想。他总是能最大限度地挖掘兄弟们的潜能。

梁山的酒像水似的，永远喝不完。

“天王虽然固执了些，总算是个厚道人。”林冲出神地注视着杯中色，悠远的记忆从眼睛里渗出来。

杨志抬起眼，“不怕你笑话：当年失了生辰纲，我差点跳崖。”语调平平，像在说别人的事。

林冲放下了杯子。他不是吃惊杨志这样轻易地说出自己的不堪。在林冲看来，惟有死在战场上才不算枉了武人一世。再不济，真要自杀，他也觉得该用刀。小人似的毒药，女人似的投缳，都会使这个本来就软弱的行为更轻如鸿毛。

他体察到了杨志潜藏在水波不兴下的怨望。这种怨不是针对某个人，而是冲着命运嘶吼。仿佛泼天泼地的暴风雨中，奋力往外跑，却始终跑不出去。

杨志就着酒杯泯了一口，“就在我要下狠心时，觉得有东西绊住我的脚，低头一看，半黄半焦的矮草巴着悬崖——不知道什么草，可能是稗子罢。而谷中的松树，明明郁郁苍苍枝干参天，看上去竟还没有草高。”

“不甘心？”林冲释然道。

“是不值。”杨志耸耸眉毛。当日刺配，文笔匠阴差阳错地把金印打在他那一搭青色胎记上，倒应了他这一生：半是父祖的苍凉，半是绿林的险恶。

夜深了。皎洁的月光像最好的沥泉酒，毫不吝啬地洒落。林壑中的间关鸟语、疏影横斜，一个个都活泛起来。

“好山色。”林冲赞叹，“如此良宵，枯坐对饮，岂不可惜？”

杨志会意，“也该活络活络手脚了。”

“我去取朴刀来。”林冲站起来，有意谦让。

杨志目中精光大胜，“兄长莫非以为洒家只擅使刀？”

林冲大笑，“好好！今夜定要领教兄弟的杨家枪法！”

梁山战时厉兵秣马枕戈待明，闲时又是另一般光景，无非赌钱赌斗几种玩法，甚是单调。山上颇有些大郡来的头领，赏惯了樊楼灯火白雪阳春，如今亦只能入乡随俗。好在宋公明窃慕风雅，知道声色之好，人之常情。大聚义后的第一个重阳，便安排大筵席，与众兄弟同赏菊花。

黄花遍国中，汴菊最为名。梁山的菊花会虽不如东京壮观，自有一分野趣。好汉们各自簪花在头，看着对方的新鲜样儿，都哈哈大笑起来。小喽啰们早摘了满坡满谷的花来，将正厅打扮得别开生面。宋江吩咐今日不必拘束，只管痛饮。很快酒香就把菊香比了下去。

林冲坐在某处独酌，目光清和，若有人走过来，便起身干一碗。总有人怀疑林冲此时心事重重，其实他什么都没想。

可惜连这样的安宁也没能持续多久。杨志和林冲正说着话，那边乐和已唱起宋江的新词来了。杨志听了一听，问林冲：“你觉得怎样？”

“我不懂这些。”林冲并不激动。平心而论，若没有那些令人厌倦的说辞，便是上品。歌声绵延不断，顾自慷慨：“……望天王降诏早招安，心方足。”

谁也没想到率先发难的是武松。然后是李逵一场大闹。饶是宋江经风过浪自信为公，此时亦怒不可遏。他既恼李逵行事莽撞，更讶于武松不同心。羞愤之下，作势要将李逵斩首。

林冲随众跪落，意兴阑珊。杨志的嘴唇翕开了，千言万语，都化作唇角的一丝轻慢。他没有告诉林冲，当年武松上二龙山，曾捎过宋江的话，只一次，就不提了。

“可惜啊，”散场后，萧让等几个文人嘀咕道，“斯文扫地，白白辜负了陶渊明。”

“陶渊明？”裴宣出言讽刺，“怕是黄巢吧。”

林冲走出大堂，眼中的情绪一分分散去。杨志从后面追上来。两人都没有了喝酒的兴致，可胸中块垒，总要用酒浇一浇才舒服。

“去后山？”其中一个探询道。

另一个点点头。过了很短一会儿，忽然语气添了点温度：“招之即安固然好，只怕急于求成，适得其反。”

几片叶子飞下来。忠义堂半新的匾额在他们头顶闪闪发光。

“走吧。”他说。

在杨志的记忆中，这是最后一次与林冲促膝长谈。随后而来的战事让人人都应接不暇。再往后，宋江的苦心孤诣终于有了回报。“进京”成为整个寨子的兴奋点。梁山人其实很容易满足：一腔热血，只要卖与识货的，不管那个人是草莽的领袖，还是九重的帝王，也不管那一腔热血洒去，会不会徒然冷在了墙上。

但是东京还是令人神往的。三代将门之后的他，早就抱定了马革裹尸之志，却也免不了狐死首丘之心。以前负罪深重，不能还都，倒也罢了；一朝得赦，总要去祭一祭列祖列宗的坟头：杨志回来了。

州桥下的酒店换了老板娘，酒还是那个滋味。散客端着碗在桌椅间走动，高谈阔论，把外间的兵荒马乱变成最大的嚼头。范阳毡笠压住了眉毛，没人记得他。

直到病卧丹徒时，杨志才意识到，他已经彻底被抛在时代的后面了。一心报国摧锋日，百战擒辽破腊年。曾经拼着一口气，要挣出个不凡来。想着史书上能留个位置吧，可是血总是比墨干得快。谁在乎呢？没人在乎。

他把毕生武学精髓口授给了一个叫再兴的孩子。据说岳飞奉命剿贼时，是见过他的。

2013年8月-2014年2月


	2. Chapter 2

何草不玄

“二龙山落草不低似梁山。”这话是他酒后对我说的。  
我从未见过他醉。清醒是他赖以为荣的禀赋，而另一件，叫做血统。  
他是山上为数不多的与我打成平手的人。那一场性命相搏，倒教王伦认下了我这个不速之客。杯盏逢迎间，王伦不甘心地问起，是否愿意就此留下。  
“重蒙众头领如此带携，”他笑意未减，不卑不亢，“只是洒家有个亲眷在京……”  
我很庆幸他并没有说“清白姓字”、“父母遗体”之类的话。当时我只道是世家子的圆融，多年以后，才领会到片言只语中的同情。  
——实指望君王殿前明光铠，到如今有家难奔有国难投，管甚么制使囚徒荆棘地，杀他个玉龙残甲满天飞。  
次日我一直送他到金沙滩。残雪在脚下融了又凝，变成光滑的冰；光秃秃的树枝刮过面颊，撩起难言的自惭。梁山泊的水从不结冻，很快承载着他去往我再望不见的东京。没想到的是，他把自己送进了牢房，原因竟也是一口宝刀。我惊诧于他的“舍得”：祖上的荣耀、武人的尊严、利器的珍贵。  
“总得活下去。”他面色沉凝，眼睛里云山雾罩。  
三山聚义，并没有想象中那么热烈。久别重逢的激动在连月烽火的消磨中，早已淡定如初。我眼睁睁看着他第二次踏入聚义厅，坐在喧嚣的旋流中，隔空对我举了举酒碗。  
这一年，我四十，他三十九。  
在我们一枪一刀戳出个功名之前，被命运双双黥面。

何人不矜

不是一切都按如意算盘走的。比方说，赚取卢俊义上山。这位恋栈的玉麒麟用他的血为大名府的坊间茶话抹上了一道亮丽的色彩。而我们正集中在宋江的房间里，忧心忡忡地面对第二场“血光之灾”。  
吴用自然不会承认他的乌鸦嘴。何况还有及时赶到的安道全。  
宋江的病一天天见好了，山上无不欣悦。戴宗照例隔日送来大名府的情报：“正月十五欲大放灯火，与民同乐。”  
杨志皱眉，“不过才几年，梁中书怎么昏聩到如此地步？”  
这是他第一次评价敌人。众将都不理会，唯独索超恍然似地欲言又止。  
吴用的眼风从羽扇后堪堪扫过，“索将军初来，鞍马劳顿，就留守山寨吧。”  
自从天王死后，我很少把注意力放到繁复的人事上。然而此次调军的意味深长就像情报中的水分一样，想挤挤不掉。我负责引领一队马军，杨志做了另一组的后应。  
那一晚卢俊义从牢里出来时，城中已是尸横焦土瓦砾成堆。火势的嚣张尚未完全退去，那种灼热，令生还者几无立足之地。  
庆功宴上，忠义堂前，杨志始终喜怒不形于色。  
梁中书是把他从暗无天日的缧绁中提拔上来的人。这或许可以解释前者在上元夜的死战得脱。  
明烛映着他落拓的身影，走兽般的孤傲。

哀我征夫

招安后的首战，是征辽。  
兄弟们大都听说过，太祖太宗那时候，杨老令公战功卓越，辽军闻风丧胆。然而最后一战受潘美、王侁所迫，不得不突袭朔州，明知此去必败，仍奋死掩护大军。孰料退至陈家谷口，援军约期不至。杨业重伤力尽被擒，绝食而死，所部无一生还。  
我下意识地看向杨志，复仇的火焰正夺眶而出。这是独属于他的战场。  
这场仗并不好打。历经塞北苦寒玁狁精锐后，我们直捣燕京。此时的辽国早已没有了兵临城下的底气，一纸降书递了上来。  
在杨志的生涯中，靡不有初鲜克有终。未消解的斗志如扑不灭的火，把他自己给烧光了。  
东京城外。  
宋江还心心念念等着朝廷的封赏，在他眼里，圣主如天万户春。可是六贼当道，哪里容得梁山好汉朱紫加身呢。  
冰销雪化时，我们接到了南征方腊的命令。  
宋江为抚慰兄弟们的心情，特意安排了一场酒宴。大鱼大肉流水价送上来，酒红飞快地攀上了人们的两颊。大家开始勾肩搭背、东倒西歪。宋江也笑，没有杂质的笑容。  
“乐小哥儿，唱一个吧！”数人起哄。  
乐和七窍玲珑，口齿清历，寻常小曲儿，偏能被他唱出一番独到的风味。他挥起筷子，把酒盏当了唾壶敲，“东武望余杭……”萧萧肃肃，恰是东坡居士的《南乡子》。  
我提着酒瓮，坐到杨志身边。他已经喝得很高了，我却不劝。  
杨志操着被酒侵蚀的嗓子，低低捱出几句：“洒家是三代将门之后，五侯杨令公之孙。自幼学得一、一身武艺啊……刀鸣削中，倚床无施。父冤不报，欲活何为！”  
我心生悲凉。遥遥望去，一片人声鼎沸中，乐和正唱道：“……今夜送归灯火冷，河塘，堕泪羊公却姓杨。”  
我们都没有说话。杨志一头栽到桌上，攥起的拳头遮住了半边脸。

独为匪民

焦山自古好风色。  
中军渡江时，颇有北人不惯颠簸，扶着船沿呕吐。宋江强展愁眉，竭力鼓舞士气。  
杨志走到船舷边，胡子被风吹得乱七八糟，“当年奉命押运花石纲时，就打这里过。”  
这话说后不久，他就病倒了。统帅们嗟呀着“怎么这么不巧”，匆匆来看过便走了。兵贵神速，我们只能将他暂且安置在丹徒。  
杨志的枪倚在墙角，孤零零的；脸上仅存的一丝血色也被寂寥淹没了。  
“若小弟康复，一定会赶上来。若是好不了了，兄长班师时，就将我埋在铁瓮城外罢。”  
“说什么傻话呢！”我叱道，“人食五谷杂粮，哪有不病的。你……”  
我再也说不下去。这些天，死亡像烟花一样在我身边爆发。每个人都不得不忧虑自己的命运。不愿想的，就把这种恐惧转嫁到厮杀上。  
杨志摇摇头，话锋一转，“当年我跟鲁师兄在二龙山时，逐日打家劫舍，倒也自在。某天孩儿们一时疏忽，竟放了一个单身客人上山来，被我截住。盘问时，那厮想是吓傻了，说是来宝珠寺进香的。  
“众人都笑：寺里香火早就撤了，如今是强人窝，你还来进什么香？谁想他说出一番道理来：就算撤了殿上三世佛，一点灵识却还在的，原不在那些泥胎上。诸位今日占山为王快活，也须想想来日的正果。  
“师兄见他十分呆气，越发好笑，撵了出去；回头却一天没喝酒。我心知肚明，若说孽报，本不怕，俯仰无愧天地，便值了。”

原上青草一夜间白了头，我有了大把大把的时间可以咀嚼杨志的话，精神好时，还可以出去望望钱江潮。积雪下腐烂的落叶正长眠，一如我渐朽的身躯。  
“兄长莫着了凉。”武松闪身进屋来，人顶骨数珠挂在脖子上，一只袖子空荡荡的，挡住了外面的风。  
我笑笑，没有告诉他，适才做了个梦：就在东京，我和杨志一人执一口宝刀，纵情比试。鲁智深与武松坐在一旁大碗喝酒，齐呼“快哉”。再没有什么能拘束我们了。  
人间有味是清欢呵。

2013年6月


End file.
